Field Trip From Hell
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Bella's high school class goes on a Sea Life field trip. Something happens, and Bella finds herself waking up married to VAMPIRE Edward Cullen. Will their marriage survive after she learns the truth? 'FIELD TRIP OF LOVE' CONTEST WINNER; on temporary hold
1. Aw Crap

My entry for Alicia Vampire101's contest, Field Trip of Love.

--

"We'll be going on a field trip in a week, so you'll all need to get these slips signed," Mr. Banner announced as he passed around the pieces of paper. When I got mine I pretended to read it, but glanced over at my table partner instead. He was still as timid as ever, his black eyes staring straight forward and his pale skin even whiter as it stretched across his knuckles. After he saved me from the van we week ago, he had gone right back to ignoring me, and he was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"The slips are due tomorrow, and the field trip is on Friday. You are dismissed." Like always, Edward was the first out of his seat and already out the door in one swift movement. It no longer surprised me, that's how many times it had happened.

Mike met me at the door. "Hey, are you going to go on the field trip? It looks to me like it's going to be kind of boring," he said as he walked with me to Gym.

"Does that mean you're not going?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, it looks to me like it'll be fun," I said halfheartedly. I didn't even know where we were going. "So I guess that means I might go."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't get angry of anything, Bella, but you look to me like the kind of person that would get sick and throw up on a boat."

"Boat?"

"Yeah, they're going on a small ship out on the ocean for five days, looking for sea life and stuff. Didn't you read the paper?"

I looked away from him and blushed. Of course I hadn't read it; I had been too busy staring at my inhumanly handsome table partner.

"Yeah, I did," I lied smoothly, "I just forgot that's what we were doing. I must have read it wrong or something." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Right." He didn't sound convinced. Someone called his name on the other side of the building, so I was happy to be able to escape.

After P.E., I was one of the firsts to make it to the parking lot.

I tried not to look at the silver Volvo that just happened to be parked right next to, and opened the door to my truck, glad to be inside it once the heat was turned on. I jammed the keys into the ignition, and drove home.

I was able to get the permission slip in the next day, and was surprised when Edward handed his in as well. He glanced over at me and for the first time, his expression held no inkling of hate—instead, he looked at me worriedly. Like he was scared for me or something.

The rest of the week went by just as quickly, and before I knew it, I was at the docks of First Beach, suitcase in my hand, waiting my turn to get onto the boat. The ship was a lot like a cruise ship, but it reminded me a little too much of _Titanic, _only it was much, much older and looked like it would spring a leak at any moment,but I tried not to think about that too much.

Once all of the kids were on the boat and Mr. Banner had taken a thorough attendance –twice—we were finally able to sail off.

I was surprised to find that the first part of the voyage was very peaceful. Mike had left me alone and I learned some interesting facts about sea stars and whatnot. I was really enjoying myself. The beds in the cabins were surprisingly comfortable as well; an added bonus that I hadn't expected. What made my cabin a smidge less comfortable, though: I was partnered up with Edward's sister, Alice Cullen.

Alice was a very bubbly girl, and felt the need to fill every silence with endless chatter. She was also convinced that since we were roommates, we also had to be best friends during the trip. And, for some odd reason unbeknownst to me, apparently our newly-found "friendship" included her brother as well.

She left her brother and I alone together during the most awkward and random times. She'd be talking to me one minute, then get up and say she wanted a snack or something, and then walk off. And Edward was nice to me, too. Which made everything even more awkward. But, then again, I wasn't entirely sure if I'd rather him ignore me, or keep on doing what he was…

"Does anyone know what a sea sponge is?" Mr. Banner asked us one day during class. Every morning and every afternoon he'd have everyone sit on the main deck of the boat, and he'd give us a lesson on sea life. Obviously, this morning's was about Sea Sponges.

Some kid from 4th period raised his hand. "Sponge Bob is a sea sponge!" he announced, and some of the class snickered.

Mr. Banner shook his head. "No, not that kind of sea sponge." And he went into this whole lesson on the history of the Sea Sponge, which was long and useless. I didn't listen. He was interrupted when a bell dinged, signaling that we had caught something in the net. We threw the net out every day to see what we could catch, but so far we had been unsuccessful.

Mr. Banner and some of the trainers helped pull the net out. Inside, there was a large Sting Ray. Everyone gasped as Mr. Banner cut the stinger off and put it in the petting tank. Now that we had caught something, everyone had to pet it, and tell him what it felt like. A useless exercise, but important to our grade nonetheless.

I was too scared to touch it when it was my turn. Edward, who had been behind me, chuckled. "Here, Bella. Let me help you," he said, stepping behind me and taking one of my hands in his. I couldn't help but notice the temperature as he dipped our hands into the tank. The water was ice-cold, and it didn't help to have his hand wrapped around mine, but I tried not to think about that as we got closer to the ray.

It was so slimy-feeling! My hand instantly recoiled once I touched it, and this made Edward laugh. There was a large booming sound coming from below us, and everything on the deck went flying forward. The tank in front of us toppled over, the glass breaking, and we followed suit, crashing down on top of it.

Edward had instinctively wrapped himself around me, but it wasn't enough and I landed on top of a jagged shard of glass that was jutting out. The second I made contact with it, I blacked out, and couldn't remember anything else after that.

--

I woke up in a strange bed. I felt different… a burning sensation in my throat. My hand automatically flew up to my neck.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I asked no one in particular. I didn't expect a response, and was surprised when I heard Edward answer.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." My eyes flashed over to the sound of his voice. I found him sitting on the opposite end of the bed, his head in his hands. Was it just me, or was my sight ten times better than before?

Alice bounded into the room then, and my sight instantly went over to her. She was beaming as she skipped over to the bed we were in.

"Good morning, sister-in-law!"

What the heck?


	2. Awkwardness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; I ALSO DON'T OWN THE QUOTES FROM MIDNIGHT SUN THAT I JUST HAPPENED TO USE. I WRITE FANFICTION FOR THE FUN OF IT, AND NO INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. THANK YOU.

---

Edward groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go," he growled, shooting up and leaving the room. When he passed by Alice he glared at her, which automatically made me think of the phrase _if looks could kill_, and made me shudder. He slammed the door so hard that it rattled. As soon as he was gone, Alice giggled and skipped over to me.

"What do you mean by 'sister-in-law'?" I hissed out. She scoffed.

"Don't blame this on me, missy, you're the one who put him up to it." She laughed and then mumbled, "Not that he had very many objections to it at the time," so quietly that I wasn't even sure I was meant to have heard it.

"Will you _please _explain to me?" I asked politely. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. Edward should be the one two explain, since he's the one who ended your human life and all."

"And besides," she continued, "It's so much more fun to watch you freak out over this!" Was I really freaking out as much as she said I was?

"But you're not kidding about the 'being married to him' part, right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Whoa," I mumbled. "I'm married to Edward Cullen." How does someone go from hating a person, to saving their life –on more than one occasion—to hating them, to being completely friendly, and marrying them in three weeks? That just didn't happen.

I was about to point that out when Alice said, "Oh, he doesn't hate you. He's just polite enough to ignore your blood." She beamed at me. _What?_

I forgot about that for a minute, and raised an eyebrow. "We're vampires, silly!" she giggled. "And it wasn't that hard to guess; you're just really predictable. And no, I'm not a mind reader." Holy crow.

"But I _will _tell you this: You ask for the most random things when you're about to die!" And then she was gone. I sighed and continued to sit where I was, just thinking and taking in my surroundings.

_Vampire. Totally impossible, _I decided, _she's only messing with me. _

I looked around the room, registering each thing to mind.

The things that stood out the most were the gold walls, and a bookshelf that took up the entire west side of the room, and was filled with every kind of music you could possibly imagine. There were also a few books as well, but most of his books were located on a different, smaller bookshelf on the opposite side of the room, by the door. Out of sheer curiosity, I got up off the bed –which I later learned wa just an over-sized, black leather couch- and strode over to the bookshelf.

I was surprised to find many of my favorite books. There was one shelf, though, near the top that held a row of books that had no names on their leather binds. Once again my curiosity got the better of me and I took the first one down. There was no title on the front either, so I opened it and read the first few paragraphs, which were written in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen.

"_This was the time of day that I wished I were able to sleep._

"_High school. _

"_Or purgatory was the right word? If there _was _any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I was used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last. _

"_I suppose this _was _my form of sleep—if sleep were defined as the inert state between active periods."_

Huh? What was he talking about with the sleep thing? I skipped ahead and continued on:

"Edward Cullen.

"_Reflex reaction. I turned to the sound of my name being called, though it wasn't being called, just thought._

"_My eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide, chocolate-brown eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face." _Me? "_I knew the face, though I'd never seen it myself before this moment. It had been foremost in every human head today. The new student, Isabella Swan. Daughter of the town's chief of police, brought to live here by some new custody situation. Bella. She had corrected everyone who used her full name…"_

Yep. Me. I checked the date at the top. It was set for the first day of school—or, at least my first day at Forks High School. I skipped ahead a few more pages.

"_Bella Swan walked into the flow of the heated air that blew towards me from the vent. _

"_Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me at that moment. _

"_In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been; no trace of the shreds of humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in remained. _

"_I was a predator. She was my prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth. _

"_There was no roomful of witnesses—they were already collateral damage in my head. The mystery of her thoughts was forgotten. Her thoughts meant nothing, for she would not go on thinking them much longer. _

"_I was a vampire, and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years."_

I stopped. No more of that, I decided.

I stopped reading and started to skim through the pages instead, stopping when there ceased to be any writing in the elegant script, and going to the last written page. I soon realized that it was a complete recollection of everything that had happened within the last few days—maybe even hours.

"_You could tell that she was bored by the way she stared off into space. This was one of those times when I wished more than anything that I could read what was going on through her mind—that I could read her thoughts. _

"_She jumped when the bell –signaling that we had caught something in the net—dinged; she jumped rather high actually, and her heart beat sped up considerably. She blushed at her actions, and I couldn't help but smile. The first time she had blushed in the Biology class room little over three weeks ago, I had been convinced that she had just been summoned from my own personal hell to ruin me—now, her blush was one of those tiny things that I looked forward to seeing every day. _

"_Everyone had been excited when the bell went off—though very few actually cared what had been caught. They were only glad to get out of the boring lesson._

"_They all formed a line, waiting for their chance to pet the poor, unsuspecting sting ray. My eyes never left Bella, and I couldn't help but notice her hesitance when it was her turn. I gave into my impulsive reaction to touch her in some form, and offered my help. _

"_I took her hand in mine, cringing slightly at the warmness of it –warmer than it should have been- and glanced down at her, only to find a blush that traveled from her face all the way to her hands. Needing to get rid of it because of how close I was to her, I quickly dipped our hands below the surface of the tank's freezing water, glad when the blush was gone, and I could breathe again. I noticed how she unintentionally, almost putting her head on my shoulder, though no quite."_

Did I really do that? Yikes! Talk about embarrassing!

"_There was a rumble from below us, causing the boat to lurch forward and everything on it backwards, including the tank, which we still had our clasped hands inside. The tank crashed to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Bella's natural clumsiness took over, and she followed the tank. I, of course, wouldn't have fallen with them had my impulsive need to protect her hadn't seeped in, causing me to grab her by the waist, only to discover that we were already too close to the ground to have gotten back up without hitting the floor first. A jagged piece of glass shot out and sliced along her neck and scalp." _That was as far as I got before,

"What are you doing?" Edward asked angrily from the door. I gasped and spun around quickly, shutting the book I had been reading from and hiding it behind my back.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, putting the book back where I had found it on the shelf and stepped away from it as far as I could with one step. He quickly came in between it and I.

"I'm willing to pretend it didn't happen if you are." Perhaps it was just me, but I swore there was some sort of double meaning behind his words. However, I nodded slightly, and looked down at my feet.

The awkwardness of the situation felt deadly. Being caught reading the journal of a man whom you're supposedly married to, yet have no recollection of doing so, is bound to be slightly awkward in any sense of the word… right?

--

Yep. There's a chapter. And yes, those first few quotes are from _Midnight Sun. _

REVIEW!!!! Please?xD


	3. Rose is Back

We didn't speak at all, just looked at one another. Eventually Edward looked down and mumbled, "Alice is looking for you. Maybe you should go see what she wants."

I cast my gaze downward as well, and nodded to the floor. "A-alright. Umm, I'll see you later then." And I was gone; had I always been that fast? No, I don't think so…

Within seconds I was already down the stairs and in the main room. It was exquisite; everything was a sort of white color, and the whole left wall of the house had been taken down and replaced with one large glass wall, much like Edward's room. It looked like it could have been at one time many different rooms but were all taken out to create one massive space.

And Alice stood in the center of the room. She waved at me, and I waved back timidly. I heard a gasp and my gaze instantly shifted to the right side of the room.

A beautiful blonde woman stood in the doorway, her mouth open and forming an 'O', and her expression was murderous.

---

EPoV

---

I had walked in on her reading my personal journals—and the most recent one, on top of that. After she had put it away out of embarresment for being caught, we had a very awkward moment, never really saying anything to each other.

Alice was busy reciting the Bible in German, but let down her shield for a split second to say, _Bring Bella down here; we need to talk to her, _before going back to her reciting.

Anything to get out of this situation.

"Alice is looking for you. Maybe you should go see what she wants."

She looked down and nodded. "A-alright. Umm, I'll see you later then." She took off at full speed out of the room. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I could only hope that she didn't read where I explained what happened to her yet. I'd have so much explaining to do.

I got back up off of the couch and went to my journals. I chose the most recent one and took it down, turning to the last written page.

"'_What happened to her?' Carlisle asked. _

"'_I'll explain to you later,' I replied quickly, setting her almost-lifeless body down on the examination table. 'Right now, though, she needs serious attention. She's lost a lot of blood, and I have done nothing to help that.' I closed my eyes, sickened with myself. _

"'_Maybe you should…" _That's all I had time to read again before…

_Edward, you're SO DEAD! How DARE you?!_

I sighed. Rose and Emmett were back, and she had caught sight of Bella. What got me, though, was how she was able to tell right away that it was all _my _doing.

I knew I wasn't getting out of it, so I got up off of the couch and went downstairs as well. As soon as Rose caught sight of me, she stopped glaring at Bella and settled for me. In her mind, she was going through the possible methods she could use for killing me and explaining it to Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, isn't it wonderful to see you as well, Rose?" I greeted sarcastically. Not the smartest idea, I'll admit, but nothing could make this day worse.

Emmett let out a booming laugh from behind Rose's fuming form.

"So, Edward finally caved, huh?" he chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Sure looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Hell yes!"

Alice gave me a sideways glance and smirked. _You're so lucky that Emmett approves of Bella and will be able to keep Rosalie at bay, _she told me in her head.

"Ok, I'm confused," Bella admitted, finally speaking. "What is everyone talking about?"

Rose let in a sharp intake of breath before she lost it completely. "You ruined her life AND you haven't TOLD HER YET?!?!" she screeched at me.

"Well, she definitely knows now," Emmett said, patting Rosalie on the shoulder and scooting past her so that he was in the house.

"What the hell is your problem, you douche?" Rose asked me.

Emmett let out a loud, "Oooohhhh! You just got TOLD! And by my wife!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Does she even know what you did?" she asked, eyes narrowing. I shook my head. Her jaw clenched.

"Will someone _please _explain to me what's going on?" Bella asked loudly. Alice took her by the hand and led her up the steps, back to my room.

_I know that you probably don't want her reading it, but it's the only way to explain, _she told me via her thoughts. I turned around and nodded to her. I knew it was the only way.

When they were out of sight, I turned back to Rose and Emmett.

"How could you?" she whispered, shaking her head in disappointment.

"It hurt," was my brilliant response.

She scoffed. "Right. But who did it hurt more, Edward? You… or her?"

---

Not the longest chapter in history, but it is a start for a whole bunch of new things to come. Next chapter Bella learns what really happened ;D so review!


	4. Kryptonite

The title could have come from anywhere, really. Superman's weakness or the song by 3 Doors Down; either works. Though, I do recommend listening to it at the end of this chapter ;D

Kryptonite

BPoV

Alice pulled me up the stairs and back into Edward's room. Neither of us said anything as she came to a stop in front of the same bookshelf from before and pulled out the exact same book from which I had been reading from. Without a word she handed the book to me, and led me over to the couch.

"Just read," she commanded, "and everything will be explained. I promise." I nodded, and continued from where I had been before…

"_There was a rumble from below us, causing the boat to lurch forward and everything on it backwards, including the tank, which we still had our clasped hands inside. The tank crashed to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Bella's natural clumsiness took over and she followed the tank. I, of course, wouldn't have fallen with them had my impulsive need to protect her hadn't seeped in, causing me to grab her by the waist, only to discover that we were already too close to the ground to have gotten back up without hitting the floor first. A jagged piece of glass shot out and sliced along her neck and scalp._

"_It was too much for me, and the monster from that first day came back and hit me full force. _

"_Faster than I ever had, despite my incredible speed, I had her in my arms, and we were gone. It didn't take me long to get us back to First Beach, and even then I never stopped running. I only stopped when I heard someone call my name._

"Edward! _Alice yelled at me in her head. _Don't you dare hurt her! Set her down and I'll be there shortly. 

"_Bella lifted her head slightly. 'Edward,' she whispered before letting her head loll back to where it had been before. I stopped running, and looked down at her with shocked eyes. Why had she said my name, of all people? _

"_I kneeled to the ground and placed her carefully on the forest floor. It was then that I remembered how the dirt could seep into her open wounds, infecting them, so I picked her up again and let her lie against my chest._

"_But having her so close to I with her cuts wasn't smart. I stopped breathing, and ran a hand through my messy hair. I felt something wet on my forehead, and pulled my hand away to see what it had been. It was coated with a fine layer of her blood, the contrast between it and my paleness gruesome._

"_I couldn't help myself as I brought my hand in closer to my face and breathed in deeply. I closed my eyes and let her wonderful scent consume me. It was probably the stupidest thing I could have done, but I didn't care. It was just so tempting...  
_

"_I brought my hand too close, though, and it touched my lips. I instantly recoiled, but nothing was there to stop me as I licked my lips, putting myself into a feeding frenzy. I needed her blood and I was going to have it. _

"_I made no decision on where I was going –on purpose—when I picked her up again and began to run again, wanting to get as far away from Alice and her stupid visions as possible._

"_We weren't in Forks anymore when I finally stopped, dropping to my knees once again and bringing her face to mine. _

"_I breathed in her scent deeply again and allowed myself to drift to her neck. She was breathing shallowly now, her heartbeat going wild. I smiled deviously to myself before pressing my lips to her neck, allowing myself to lap at the already-spilled blood. _

"'_E-Edward,' she whimpered, but it wasn't enough to stop me now. There was no more free blood, so I had to bring more myself. I bared my teeth, ready to bite. I was able to tear into her neck just enough to break the skin when I heard her whisper to me, 'Please, don't… I-I love you.'_

"_I yanked myself away from her as if I had been slapped. With anxious eyes I searched for anything that could mean she wasn't serious. There was nothing to find. _

"_I no longer saw the broken, bloody mess of a girl whom I had just almost killed. I no longer saw her as the bane of my existence. I saw an angel. A beautiful, wonderful angel who had just told me that she loved me._

"_And I was almost positive that I loved her as well."_

"Edward's coming up now," Alice said, breaking me from my trance. His story was so hypnotic… to me, at least. "He thinks he is willing to finish the story himself, so you don't have to read anymore."

I nodded and the moment I closed the book, the door opened and Edward stepped through. It was then that I noticed his eyes. Though they were usually different colors from day to day, they were a totally different color than I had ever seen. Anywhere, not just him. They were orange.

Alice got up off of the couch and headed for the doorway. She gave him a look before brushing past him and closing the door behind herself. He cast his gaze downward and bit at the inside of his cheek. Looking for something to say, probably.

"How about you begin at after your little epiphany," I prompted.

He brought his gaze back up, eyes connecting with mine in a sideways glance. "Epiphany?" he inquired.

I nodded, never tearing my gaze from his. "_'And I was almost positive that I loved her as well'," _I quoted.

"Oh." He looked down again. "_That _epiphany." He ran a hand through his hair and strode over to where I was, keeling beside me and letting his hands lie limply on the black leather beside me.

Without thinking I held out one of my own hands and placed it on his, gently tugging on it. He understood what I wanted, and pulled himself up to sit next to me on the couch. "You should sit with me," I told him. I pulled both of his hands into my lap, letting my fingers trace across every inch. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, never once pulling away from me.

"So," I voiced after a while of this.

"So?" he replied, not opening his eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" His eyes snapped open instantly and he snuck a quick glimpse in my direction.

"Can I hold you…" he dragged the last word out longer than needed.

"Can you hold my what?" I asked.

"Hand," he quickly amended. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Nice save," I giggled, and placed my hand in his. He sighed and brought my hand up to his face. My breathing hitched in my throat as he touched his lips to my wrist. I couldn't breathe when he actually kissed it. I never wanted the feeling that coursed through my body at that moment to end.

He instantly pulled it away, letting our hands rest in his lap. "I'm sorry; was that inappropriate?"

I shook my head vigorously. Not at all, Edward… "We are married after all, right?" For the first time that day my left ring finger suddenly felt ten pounds heavier. I glanced down at it, only to be greeted with a huge diamond ring. So we really were married… "Speaking of that…" I prompted again. "How did it happen?"

He sighed, and proceeded to tell me all that I asked for. "After my… revelation… I realized that I wouldn't be able to kill you, no matter how much your blood sang to me. I was sickened with myself that I hadn't stopped myself before, but there was nothing I could do. Besides get you to Carlisle, anyway." He threw me a sideways glance, his orange eyes shining with an unspoken 'sorry'.

"Once I was able to regain control, I brought you back to my house. Carlisle was at the door already, with Alice. She had already told him what had happened."

"Why hadn't she stopped you before… you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged. "She tells me that it's because she knew I'd be able to stop before it ended too badly." He flashed me a crooked grin. "But something tells me that she just wanted another sister." I should have blushed, but I didn't. I didn't think I could anymore.

"But anyways, Carlisle was able to help me stop the bleeding, but you had already lost too much blood, and you were going to die… if we didn't change you. For some odd reason, I wanted it to be _my _venom that changed you, so I gathered enough control as I could, and did it myself." He didn't look at me all throughout his confession.

"So I really am a…" I didn't know why I was having such a hard time saying the word. "A vampire?"

He nodded solemnly. "And I'm afraid it's my entire fault. You'd think that, with my superhuman strength, I'd have been able to control myself."

"So, are you saying that you're, like, some kind of Superman or something?" I asked.

He laughed. "No. Far from it actually." His tone instantly lowered. "Bella?"

I just loved hearing my name fall from his perfect lips. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you; damned you to this life. And, even though I sure as hell don't deserve it after all that I've done, please tell me that you won't just leave?" His face was so close to mine now, his eyes smoldering at me, burning deep into my soul.

I allowed myself to reach up and trace his perfect features with the pads of my fingers. He sighed as before, closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Those tempting lips…

"Never," I managed to whisper. "As long as you'll keep me."

He chuckled underneath my fingertips. "What a silly response. I'll always want to keep you. I'm just glad that I won't have to force you to stay. I don't quite know what I'd do, now that I've realized how much I love you."

He loves me… I began smiling like an idiot. And then I lost it, launching myself into his arms and attacking his lips with my own. His response was surprise at first, but once what was happening registered in his mind, he kissed me back just as feverishly. He cupped my neck with his hand and I bent my head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Eventually we were able to pull away from one another. We were both breathing heavily and he lent his forehead against mine.

"What was that for?" he panted.

"I was proving a point," I gasped out.

"And what point is that?" he asked, straightening himself, therefore forcing me into a sitting position as well. Only then had I realized how I had knocked him over and had been lying on top of him that entire time.

I pretended to pout. "Well, _Superman._" I smirked at him when he rolled his eyes at me. I leaned against his chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt… nice, for lack of a better word. "I was hoping that I'd get to be your Lois Lane."

He chuckled at that. "Unfortunately, Bella, Lois Lane wasn't Superman's form of Kryptonite." His tone got serious. "And there's no doubt in my mind that you'd be my form of Kryptonite."

He stood abruptly, holding out one arm for me. I took it, and he pulled me up and into his arms. He crushed me to him for one brief moment before letting me go. But I wasn't having that. I hugged myself even closer than before, letting my arms wind around his sides. He placed both of his arms around my arms and wove his fingers in my hair. I pressed my cheek against his chest and sighed, content.

"Maybe now I should show you how to get rid of that burning," he whispered. The burning suddenly returned; so much had been going on that I hadn't even remembered it. I pushed myself away from him and let mu hand go straight for my neck. He chuckled, and took my hand in his. "Come with me, Bella."

--

Uhg. Sorry if any of the Superman references are wrong. Granted, I didn't even know who Lois Lane was until five minutes ago. Ah, the benefits of living such a sheltered life. Don't you just love Wikipedia?

But, besides that, now Bella knows everything. What will happen next? Review, and you just may find out sooner than later!


	5. Meadow

A/N: Hehehehehe... I think I just found the perfect way for them to have ended up married... Because, if you asked me yesterday, I would've told you, "I don't know, but when you figure it out, get back to me!" or, at least, something along those lines. So, yeah... Just read!

---

He taught me how to hunt. He kept it simple, just a few deer and a bear, but he promised to take me hunting for more advanced animals soon.

I had just finished draining the last of the blood from a buck when I heard him call my name from some other part in the forest. I stood up and looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Edward?" I shouted back. I heard him chuckle quietly --this new-found hearing was possibly the best thing ever-- and he told me to turn around.

I did, and slowly made my way through some trees until finally I found him.

He was leaning against a tall, wide tree, hands in the pockets of his grey pea coat and looking more like a god than I ever thought somebody could. He looked up at me, and graced me with one of his wonderful crooked grins. He took on hand out of his pocket and reached out to me. I reached back, and as soon as our hands touched, I felt complete, as corny as that sounds.

He pulled me tight against his chest, making my breath hitch in my throat, and whispered in my ear, "Come with me."

I nodded, and managed to cough out a mangled reply. Why did he have to be so intoxicating? Shouldn't it have gone down, since I was immortal, like him? That must not be how it works.

He chuckled and let me go, keeping my hand in his. He dragged me along through the forest quickly, hours turning to minutes and then to seconds, making it seem like only moments later --though it most likely was-- that he pulled one final branch from our path and pulled me through.

I gasped as I took everything in, walking even deeper into the new place that he had taken me to.

The meadow he had brought me to seemed to be perfectly round except for the magnificent stream that flowed right down the center of it. Wild flowers of all different colors were scattered throughout the foot-long blades of grass. Trees, large and small, seemed to make a wall around the outside of the meadow. All in all, it was amazing.

I was vaguely aware of him as he stepped behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear, "What do you think, love?"

Love. People married each other when they're in love…

Edward and I are married…

And I have no recollection of it what. So. Ever.

My left ring finger felt ten times heavier, like it did back in Edward's –or should I say, OUR—room. I glanced down at my hand. The huge, sparkly diamond atop of the golden band taunted me. You have no idea how I got here, and you haven't even bothered asking, have you? And then I lost it.

I snarled and spun around quickly, grabbing onto his collar and yanking him down to the ground, keeping him down by sitting on top of him and pinning his hands up above him.

He looked up at me with wide, confused, and slightly amused eyes. I was almost able to see my reflection in them. I saw the piercing crimson color that mine were, and I'd be lying to say that I didn't frighten myself.

"Hell, Bella!" His tone held everything that his eyes had. "What was that for?"

I didn't answer his question right away. "You're really good at that, you know," I retorted.

Understanding, like he knew exactly what I meant, crossed his expression for one brief nanosecond, and was quickly replaced by confusion. But not quick enough.

"Really good at what?" he inquired, almost innocently.

"You know exactly what. Now don't make me torture you," I murmured, leaning in, as if to prove my point. I wasn't afraid to torture him into giving me what I wanted. And right now, I wanted answers.

"And what do you mean by that, love?" Even though I was still holding him down in a death grip, he somehow managed to tilt his head towards mine. Now I could feel his cool breath on my face. It smelled like cinnamon and, though it didn't appeal to me on the same level that it would have when I was human, it was still the best-smelling thing I had ever known.

"You know exactly what I mean," I managed to get out before he crushed his lips to mine. But I was smart. Though I still gave in slightly –who wouldn't?—I still prolonged it, like I had planned. I made him work for it.

My lips moved with his, but only for a minute before I froze above him. I pushed away from him, but still kept him pinned down. He gazed up at me imploringly, and I nearly let myself fall into his little trap again. Nearly.

"I take that as a yes, you want more?" I guessed.

"What kind of question is that," he murmured. Even though he said it in a questioning format, it was obviously a statement. He began to bend his head up, trying with all his might to capture my lips again, though he was still pinned beneath me.

"I don't think so," I chastised, pushing on his chest and making his back smack against the soft meadow grass. "You want more? You're going to have to give me some answers." I skimmed my knuckles across his chest, making sure that the ring's presence wasn't forgotten.

He frowned at me, and the next thing I knew I was being pinned down on the ground by him. He had my wrists held above my head, and was stroking the ring gently. He obviously hadn't forgotten about it.

"If it helps, it wasn't exactly official." He brought my left hand up to his face and kissed the ring sweetly. "Not unless Carlisle is secretly a priest as well," he added after pulling my hand away. He chuckled.

"A vampire priest," he mused thoughtfully. "Who would've thought?"

I huffed in annoyance, and shoved against his chest with every ounce of strength I had. That wasn't exactly my smartest idea, for it sent him flying off of me and into a tree across the way.

"Edward! I'm so sorry!" I gasped out as I jumped up and hurried over to him. Kneeling in front of him, I put my hands at his sides, propping myself up, and came up closer to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely, letting one hand come up to stroke his jaw lovingly.

He chuckled quietly, allowing his head to fall back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed. He placed his hand over mine, and placed the other on my back, pressing me to him.

"Just peachy, love."

He positioned me so that I was sitting on his lap, upper portion of me body twisted towards him. I ducked my head and hid my face in his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged closer.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to do that; will you ever be able to for--"

He shushed me. "It's alright, Bella. I'm fine. Immortal, remember?" I looked up to fine him flashing his knee-buckling crooked smile at me.

I was horrible at this 'getting-answers-and-not-taking-no-for-an-answer' thing, was I? I sighed, and buried my face again.

"I know that I'm most likely going to sound like a complete bitch, saying this after I just threw you into a tree, but, Edward, I really need to know."

He sighed as well, and hugged me tighter. "What's sad is that you already know exactly how it happened; we've already explained it to you."

Huh? "But how?" I asked, confused.

"You've been a vampire for little over a month, you know."

--

Sorry… but, uh, yeah. I thought I owed you all an update and I had to end it somewhere or the chapter would've never gotten done. Please review!


	6. And Then I Remembered

Hi. Guess what? I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, I haven't gone missing, and I'm not dead. Can you believe it? My excuse is those Nancy Drew computer games. For some odd reason, I can't stop playing them. Even though I SUCK at them. And badly, too. Takes me a couple days to get through half the game. And there are twenty of them, so… yeah. Until I can stop my insane impulsiveness to not give up on them and make it through them on my own and without cheating (I get that from my dad; walkthroughs are our best friend… but I'm working on stopping), updates will most likely be scarce. I'm very stubborn.

And guess what! This story won first place in the contest that I wrote it for! I'm pretty proud of myself! I'm going to shut up now, okay? Okay.

**Field Trip From Hell**

Chapter 6

_And Then I Remembered_

"_You've been a vampire for little over a month, you know."_

My breath caught in my throat and I glanced up at him. He couldn't have been serious… right?

He looked down at me and met my gaze and he nodded, only slightly, but it was enough for me to understand. He was _not _joking.

And for some odd reason, I was _mad. _

"So, everything that you, and Alice, and everyone else have told me… has been a _lie?" _I growled. It probably wasn't fair for me to come to that conclusion so quickly, but I couldn't help myself.

He closed his eyes and chuckled under his breath. "No, no Bella. You just never received the entire story."

He opened is eyes and his gaze met my inquiring stare.

"So…? What _is _the 'entire story', then?" I pressed.

"Well, beginning from where you left off in my journal, I was able to get you back to my house and to Carlisle before I did anymore danger to your well-being. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and Carlisle and I both knew that you would need to be changed, or we would have lost you. But —"

"You already explained this," I interrupted.

"Just a simple recap, love," and he began again, "But I didn't want him to change you. I wanted to do it. And so I did.

"And you woke up three days later. And after we told you what had happened to you… well, you weren't exactly the happiest girl in the world, I'm afraid." He looked down at me and gave me a knowing half-smile.

My eyes went wide and I gasped. "What do you mean? Did I hurt you or someone else? Oh, my God, I am so sorry —"

He laughed, cutting off my apology. "No, no, no one was hurt. I can't say the say the same for Esme's family room furniture, though. Didn't you notice the lack of, well, _anything _when you went downstairs today?"

I shrugged. "Guess not. But please, continue."

"Well, after you woke up, you avoided me for days. In fact, you avoided any male that just happened to be in the house, period. You would only speak to Alice and Esme. Which was odd, because you didn't know who it was who had changed you. You just hated us – me most of all – and when Alice and Esme told you that it was me who had changed you, you nearly lost it."

"What do you mean, 'nearly'?" I asked, picking up one of his hands and tracing invisible circles all over it.

"I mean when you found out it was I who had changed you, you were at my throat for days. When they explained to you _why _I had changed you, though, was when you backed off and began looking at me with expressions other than those that were filled with absolute hatred." I winced. How could I not remember any of this? It all seemed so important.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" he asked me quietly.

"I love you, too," I answered back, just as quietly.

His eyes softened and he smiled down at me lovingly before bowing his head and pressing his lips to mine for a few seconds. And then he continued,

"Over time, you began speaking to me more and more. And when you were comfortable enough around me…" he stopped what he was saying and asked me a question, "Bella, would there be a reason you never wanted to be around any of the men around the house, and it took you so long to become comfortable around us?"

That question ruined me. The barriers that had protected me from the pain of remembering what happened that summer in Arizona.

I remembered the roomful of mirrors – the old ballet studio that I attended as a child.

All the screaming I had done, and the pain I had felt.

And the man's voice. The face that went with the voice, though, remained lost to me.

Just the pain of _remembering _that horrible, horrible experience was excruciating.

"Bella! Love, are you alright?" Edward sounded so worried and scared and upset.

It was then that I realized that I was gripping onto him so tightly that if he was human I would have crushed his bone in his arm, and I was doubled over in pain. _The pain of remembering…_

_- - - - - - - - - _

Before you say anything, yes, you're supposed to be confused. But it WILL be explained. And yeah, I know the chapter's short. In fact, it's not even a short chapter. It's not even 1,000 words, I know, but I thought it was better than nothing… especially considering that it's been who knows how long since I've updated. And yeah. You should be confused. Review, please.

Oh, and before I forget. I have a poll up on my profile concerning my other stories and their updates, so if you could go check it out, you'd seriously be my best friend.

And now you can review ;D


	7. AN

Ok, so guess what! I'm pathetic. I know. It's been who knows how long since I updated and all I give you is a stupid author's note. I'm sorry. Well, on the bright side, I was reading Cullen Manor again and I think I have an idea for the next few chapters, so I'm not going into this blindly like I have been, but that doesn't mean I'll be writing it any time soon. Sorry. I'll try to get better, but my life has been hell recently, so don't expect anything.


	8. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


End file.
